memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:USS Lantree
Canon Sind die Klassifizierungen ("Versorgungsschiff der Klasse 6", "Defensivwaffen der Klasse 3") durch die Episode belegbar? -- 23:05, 18. Jan 2005 (CET) : Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau, soweit ich mich erinnere war es eine umgerüstete Miranda mit sehr stark reduzierter Besatzung -- Kobi 17:25, 19. Jan 2005 (CET) ::Heute lief's wieder, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere liest Data (oder war's Worf) diese Zusammenfassung vor. — defchris (✍ talk) 18:59, 12. Apr 2006 (UTC) HGI Warum ist es bemerkenswert, dass sie mit nur einem Treffer zerstört wurde? Sieht man sowas nicht öfter (oder auch Zerstörungen nach nur einem Phasertreffer)?--Bravomike 23:09, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Normalerweise, siehe sämtlich Star Trek Filme und Raumkämpfe in den Serien, halten Föderationsraumschiffe vielen Treffern stand. Selbst die schildlose USS Reliant konnte von der USS Enterprise nicht mit einem Schuss zerstört werden. Mal abgesehen von dem fremden Raumschiff in und dem Bird of Prey in ist mir kein weiterer Fall bekannt, wo ein Raumschiff mit einem Schuss zerstört wurde. --Mark McWire 23:14, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die USS Grissom (NCC-638) hält auch nicht viel aus, und alle diese Schiffe hatten vermutlich die Schilde aktiviert, die Lantree nicht. Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob es so "bemerkenswert" ist (ich war wirklich der Meinung, man sieht so was öfter, wenn Du sagst, dass es tatsächlich nicht öfter passiert ist bin ich überrascht).--Bravomike 23:33, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Ok, die Grissom habe ich vergessen. Ob sie Schilde hatte ist nicht klar, da Esteban Ausweichmanöver aber keinen roten Alarm anordnete. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie keine Schilde hatte... aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Es ist aber nunmal so, dass trotz großer Kraftanstrengung der Gegner die Föderationsraumschiffe sehr selten mit einer Attacke zerstört wurden. --Mark McWire 23:53, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielleicht war das Schiff der Miranda-Klasse extra auf die Zerstörung durch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] eingestellt worden (z.B. durch Deaktivieren des strukturellen Integritätsfeldes). Dass ein Photonentorpedo sehr viel Schaden anrichten kann, erwähnt Riker ja auch in (und da war es eine ganze Raumstation!) Ich würde den HGI entfernen bzw. korrigieren.--Andy Riker < just talk> 11:54, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::nur mal so am rande: roter alerm heisst zumindest in TNG nicht automatisch Schilde. In DS9 sieht an wirklich oft das ein Schiff durch einen einzigen Treffer vernichtet wird. ich würde den Absatz auch entfernen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:25, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::: In DS9 sieht man meistens Massenschlachten, wo man nicht beweisen kann, dass es vor dem Vernichtungstreffer keine anderen gab. Der Regelfall ist jedenfalls, dass man mehrere Treffer benötigt: * Die USS Enterprise und die USS Reliant haben sich in ST II sehr oft, sogar mit Photonentorpedos gegenseitig beschossen und nicht gegenseitig zerstört. * Die USS Enterprise in ST VI wurde mindestens 2 mal von einem Photonentorpedo getroffen, als die Schilde ausgefallen waren ohne zerstört zu werden. * Der BoP in ST VI konnte trotz deaktivierter Schilde nicht mit einem Schuss zerstört werden. * Die Galor-Klasse am Anfang von TNG "Der Rachefeldzug" konnte die Enterprise-D trotz Überraschungsangriff nicht zerstören. Es wurden sogar Schäden an der Hülle gemeldet. * Der Warbird in TNG "Gefangen in einem temporären Fragment" hat die schildlose Enterprise mehrmals beschossen, ohne das diese zerstört wurde. * Die Polaronwaffen der Jem'Hadar in DS9 "Der Plan des Dominion" haben die Runabouts und die USS Odyssee nicht mit einem Schlag zerstört, obwohl die Föderationsschilde wirkungslos waren. etc pp. Ich werde die Formulierung "bemerkenswerter Weise" auf euren Wunsch hin entfernen, aber der Fakt sollte stehen bleiben. --Mark McWire 12:57, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :klar sollte der fakt rein. was hälst du davon?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:01, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Ja, so ists ok. Widersprüche zu den Waffeneffekten sollten eh in deren Artikel behandelt werden.--Mark McWire 20:14, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC)